Comic con
by AyuPanda
Summary: No tiene nada de malo ser un nerd de clóset, a menos que algún conocido te descubra. El comic con de San Diego ya pasó, pero el fanfic lo va a revivir. LATIN HETALIA: Chile/Uruguay


¡Un aporte ChiUru / UruChi para todos! No tengo idea del nombre del ship. Pero me encanta. Lo que no sé es si este fanfic es romántico o amical, pero ehhh.

Ningún personaje mencionado me pertenece, lamentablemente.

 _Doy por sentado que estos dos son frikis y geniales._

* * *

La Convención Internacional de Cómics de San Diego, mejor conocida como la Cómic-Con, es el evento en relación a la cultura popular de historietas, cine y videojuegos más grande de las Américas, donde muchos aficionados de todas las esquinas del mundo se reúnen alrededor de cuatro días en California. Entre seminarios, presentaciones, revisiones de portafolios, concursos y exhibiciones, millones de fanáticos la pasan muy bien. En síntesis, es un paraíso friki.

Este año, Sebastián se había propuesto a asistir. Dinero no le faltaba para poder fabricar por sí mismo un disfraz para utilizar en el Cómic-Con, ni para el vuelo hasta los Estados Unidos. Lo único que le había carecido previamente era coraje, pues presentarse en frente de todos y posiblemente exponerse a miles de cámaras no le parecía exactamente lo más deseable. Sin embargo, perdió la vergüenza apenas aceptó que –si estaba tras un traje y fuera de su país– la atención que recibiría no le vendría mal.

Ya que ese año estaba muy de moda todo eso de los Avengers por la película de Civil War, había pensado desde meses antes de la película en hacer un cosplay del Capitán América. Simplemente le encantaba la ironía del personaje, además de la ironía de tomar su rol por unos días siendo un no-Estadounidense. Con un poco de paciencia y misterio para ocultarle sus quehaceres a sus primos, llegó a terminar de ensamblar un buenísimo traje que se asemejaba bastante al original, con su toque especial, por supuesto.

Para la fecha del Cómic-Con, estaba listo. Con tal que nadie de sus conocidos lo hallase, no tendría problemas mostrando su lado friki. Además, la atención de las damas y caballeros no le vendría nada mal.

Lo que no estaba esperando es que todos sus planes se fuesen por el caño el primer instante que puso un pie dentro del centro de convenciones de San Diego.

Al llegar, ingresó junto con miles de personas, con la diferencia que no pudo avanzar más de diez centímetros porque fue detenido por un camarógrafo. En segundos, un grupo de gente se juntó a su alrededor, esperando su oportunidad para fotografiarlo como si fuese una pieza de arte. A Sebastián no le molestaba, después de todo, no era como si conociese a alguno de esos gringos.

Luego de la primera foto, con una buena pose y mucho brillo, el camarógrafo _oficial_ le dijo que se mueva un poco al lado. Había llegado un cosplayer de Iron Man, y deseaba que se tomen una serie de fotos juntos. No fue muy complicado hallar tomas ideales, a excepción de los momentos en los que las personas avanzaban empujando al camarógrafo casualmente, pero después todo bien.

Tardó aproximadamente un cuarto de hora hasta que por fin estuvieron libres.

Sebastián consideró saludar al otro cosplayer, quizás entablar una pequeña conversación y seguir caminos separados. Pero no lo hizo, porque Iron Man se le quedó mirando suficiente tiempo como para ser considerado incómodo. Pensó que quizás él daría inicio a la conversación, así que se acercó un poco más. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y el desconocido escapó sin comentario alguno.

El resto de la convención fue entretenida, ya que pudo conversar con otros asistentes, comprar unas cuantas decoraciones para su habitación y hasta inscribirse en unos talleres de dibujo. Lo que no pensaba hacer era unirse al concurso de cosplay, sin embargo, porque se estaba cansando del constante acoso de los demás. Ya sabía que su Cap estaba genial, pero tampoco buscaba una multitud de fanáticos hablándole en inglés demasiado rápido a su alrededor. Lo bueno era que no requería pasársela sonriendo.

Durante su estadía, notó al mismo Iron Man de antes pasear por lugares similares que él. No es que Sebastián fuese del tipo de persona de andarse fijando en todos los detalles, pero ese cosplayer le parecía extrañamente familiar. No cualquiera estaría tan al pendiente de él como para inscribirse en actividades cercanas y comprar en tiendas adyacentes.

Tenía tres teorías: La primera, que uno de sus primos lo había descubierto. Si fuese así ya estaría huyendo, pero no lo veía muy factible, porque seguramente le hubiesen hablado. La segunda, que el Iron Man misterioso era un cualquiera que pensaba que era un Cap demasiado atractivo y quería pedirle su número, pero era muy tímido y por eso nunca le mostró más allá del traje. Y la tercera, que era uno de sus conocidos pero no quería que se entere de su lado friki.

Para su suerte, pudo descifrarlo correctamente. Acertó con su tercera teoría.

¿Pero cómo se enteró? Pues, sencillo. En el baño de hombres.

Después de recoger su maletín de cambio de recepción, Sebastián estaba aliviado de poder tener tiempo a solas, ya que no había nadie más en el baño. Pudo quitarse la máscara y darse un respiro. A pesar que le había gustado la nueva experiencia, no lo volvería a hacer, por lo menos no en la convención de cómics más grande de las Américas. Al encontrarse en un ambiente solitario, no se preocupó por arreglarse aún. Necesitaba un descanso de todo, además tendría tiempo después para peinarse y salir de allí con calma. Todo estaba callado, hasta que alguien le propinó un empujón a la puerta que lo tomó desprevenido.

–Pero qué-

Parecería demasiada coincidencia, pero al finalizar el día, Iron Man y el Capitán América se encontraron en uno de los servicios. La diferencia era que ninguno de los dos tenía la cabeza cubierta. Por fin, Sebastián descubrió la identidad del otro superhéroe, quien a su vez podía confirmar la identidad del Cap.

–¿Manuel?

–Sebastián.

Se miraron el uno al otro, quizás más tiempo que la primera vez detrás de las máscaras. Al uruguayo le gustó la sorpresa, porque si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona posiblemente no quedaría igual de tranquilo. Podía confiar en el chileno. O por lo menos más que en otros.

–Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada, Rogers.

–Trato. Con una condición, Stark.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos volvieron a su persona normal. Sin ningún traje heroico al estilo de los yanquis, sólo en ropa interior. Sebastián ya se había pasado el peine para estar más arreglado, a la vez que se quitó los lentes de contacto para volver a sus monturas usuales. En realidad no estaba seguro de lo que le pediría a Manuel, pero sabía que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Quizás algo inocente, quizás algo no tan inocente…

–¿De qué condición estábamos hablando?

–Depende. ¿Para cuantos días tenés reservada una habitación de hotel?

–La reservé para los cuatro días. Aunque no creo que venga de nuevo porque estoy hasta el pico con tanta gente.

–Ni yo. Entonces, ¿te animás a compartir tu cama bo?

–¿Me estái webiando?

–Me compré un filtro de té TARDIS, pensé que querrías probar, pero tá.

–Ah... Qué penca, yo tengo un encendedor de Dalek.

En unas horas, ambos estaban vestidos, metidos bajo las sábanas de una habitación de hotel. Sebastián prendiendo un cigarro con el Dalek, Manuel filtrando hojas de té con el TARDIS. Por momentos intercambiaban el cigarro con el té, para tener lo mejor de los dos mundos. Y por supuesto, por momentos intercambiaban miradas que buscaban ir más allá...

Ya habían encontrado dos fandoms que compartían, y era hora de conversar durante horas sobre ellos.

* * *

Bonus:

–No quiero volver a casa.

–Ni yo.

–No hasta que salga Pókemon GO en Sudamérica.


End file.
